memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
San Francisco bar visitors
A list of individuals who worked or visited the San Francisco bar in 2285. Named *Leonard McCoy Unnamed Alien captain This alien had a drink in the San Francisco bar when Doctor McCoy tried to charter a space vessel. He welcomed McCoy on this planet and knew him well as McCoy from the after he previously received a message from McCoy. When McCoy told him about his plan to travel to the Mutara sector, the alien seemed shocked and told McCoy that he would need many permits to get there. After he was informed that the planet would be Genesis, he was even more shocked and told McCoy it was forbidden, shortly before the civilian agent interrupted the two. ( ) Alien with bald, tattooed head This alien female was seen in the San Francisco bar during Doctor McCoy's visit. She participated in a holographic game against a Starfleet officer. ( ) Cyborg with metallic faceplates This Cyborg visited the bar when Doctor McCoy tried to charter a space vessel for his travel to Genesis. ( ) Alien with pointed eyebrows This female alien with pointed eyebrows visited the San Francisco bar the same time as Doctor McCoy. She later talked to a male bar patron. ( ) }} Bartender This bartender worked in the San Francisco bar in 2285. He stopped his conversation when McCoy and his alien contact said the words Genesis and Mutara sector. ( ) }} Civilian agent This male officer of Federation Security took Dr. McCoy into custody after he made attempt to secure passage to the planet in the Mutara sector in 2285. McCoy attempted, unsuccessfully, to incapacitate him with a Vulcan neck pinch. ( ) Couple This couple visited the San Francisco bar in 2285. They kept busy with a gaming device in a corner of the bar. ( ) Dart player This male individual visited the San Francisco bar in 2285 and played darts. He also talked to the female alien with pointed eyebrows. ( ) Bar patron 1 This Human female visited the San Francisco bar in 2285 where she met a Human Starfleet officer. ( ) }} Bar patron 2 This Human male accompanied a female Starfleet officer at the San Francisco bar in 2285. Together they've caressed for several tribbles on their table. ( ) }} Bar patron 3 This Human male visited the San Francisco bar in 2285. He sat at the bar next to the civilian agent when both looked up because of the conversation between Doctor McCoy and his alien contact. ( ) Bar patron 4 This female visited the San Francisco bar in 2285. She passed the holographic parlor game and sat next to the civilian agent on a table, dressed in a kimono like garment. ( ) Starfleet officers These three Starfleet officers visited the bar when Doctor McCoy tried to find a space vessel. The first officer stood at the entrance and welcomed an alien woman, the second one played a holographic parlor game with an alien woman and later had a drink at one of the tables, and the third officer, a female, had a companion with whom she caressed some tribbles. ( ) File:Tom Morga human Star Trek III.jpg|Starfleet officer Played by Tom Morga File:Philip Weyland, Starfleet bar patron.jpg|Starfleet officer Played by Philip Weyland File:San Francisco bar female officer.jpg|Starfleet officer Played by an unknown actress Waitress 1 This waitress served drinks in the bar and welcomed Doctor McCoy. She was familiar with him and responded to his order for Altair water by commenting, "That's not your usual poison." She then left the table and the confused McCoy. ( ) salesummary&intObjectID 4780380}} the costume of Coulter on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. |The novelization of gives her the name "Kendra".}} Waitress 2 This waitress served drinks to several visitors in the San Francisco bar in 2285. ( ) }} Background information It may be possible that one character was played by a performer named Loren Cary, indicated by a headband which was used in these scenes. One of the alien actors in the deleted scenes is make-up artist Barney Burman. His scene was completely cut from the movie. Another bar patron in this scene was played by hair stylist Silvia Abascal. home#/photo.php?pid 30305386&op 3&o global&view global&subj 1215163619&id 1215163619}} Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Unnamed Humans Category:Unnamed² species Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (23rd century)